


高烧

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 大学校园背景ABO
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 5





	高烧

张颜齐第一次看到焉栩嘉这个名字是在校园论坛里。室友八卦兮兮地转帖子到他们的小群，标题很有香港媒体内味儿——“校草家产千亿！？私生活混乱众多Omega倒追？深扒19级金融专业金瓜焉栩嘉【追加更新】”

“不会吧？”张颜齐眉头皱起来，“真像帖子里这么有钱还来我们这个破学校读书？”

室友嘴里还嚼着辣条，含含糊糊地说：“那可不一定，这年头愿意体验生活的富二代可多了去了。这是《变形记》，《变形记》你知道吗？”

室友从电脑椅上跳起来，声情并茂地朗诵：“如果有一天我的理想被风雨淋湿，你是否愿意回头扶我一把？如果有一天我无力前行，你是否愿意陪我一个温暖的午后？如果我问你什么，你是否想到妈妈梦中的惊起……”

“你差不多得了。”张颜齐从他手里抽走一根辣条。室友扁扁嘴：“你这个人好没意思。”

张颜齐真正见到焉栩嘉是在学校的迎新活动上。各个部门社团那可真是锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣人山人海红旗招展，张颜齐拿着一摞宣传单一个头两个大。隔壁的电声乐队围着一圈学妹，里面一哥们儿正在声嘶力竭地歌唱青春；对面的学习部白底红字挂着招牌：学分管够。

他一个小小校记者站的负责人，稿子要写，采访要出，要扛着学校老掉牙的单反拍照，而学分寥寥，除了一张记者证可以在运动会时自由上厕所，几乎没什么吸引人的点。

张颜齐低头擦脑门儿上的汗，这个城市的九月底依旧有点热，他开始后悔自己穿了件长袖卫衣。

“你好，我可以拿一张宣传单吗？”

张颜齐抬头，眼前好漂亮一张脸。眼睛大而清澈，鼻梁高挺，皮肤没有什么瑕疵，只在脸侧有几颗小痣，反而衬得人活泼起来。那人个子和他差不多高，张颜齐赶紧挺直腰背，把手里的宣传单递给他一份。

“谢谢。”那人接过之后很礼貌地微微欠身，张颜齐之前背得滚瓜烂熟的宣传语全忘干净了。他目送着那颗栗色的后脑勺走远。身后的一个学妹“哇哦”了一声和身边的小姐妹窃窃私语：“我刚刚看到了焉栩嘉！真人好帅啊！”

然后张颜齐的宣传摊位热闹了一个下午。帅哥的吸引力大概可以和高学分打个平手吧。

张颜齐点开宿舍群聊天记录。那个所谓扒皮帖里全是楼主不知从哪里听来的十八手消息，稍微有点分辨力的人都当小说看。张颜齐点开帖子里几张连拍的偷拍图：“富二代”焉栩嘉在食堂的角落里慢条斯理地吃一碗麻辣烫，边上一罐旺仔牛奶。张颜齐嘴角不自觉地向上勾了勾。

真是挺可爱的。他暗戳戳想。

虽然在网络上被冠了个“二世祖”的称号，但焉栩嘉的表现一点也不贴合。学校运动会统一服装发30块钱一件的文化衫，他也照穿；食堂里12块钱一份的鸡扒饭，他是常客。除了不住学校宿舍，一切都和普通大学生差不多。

张颜齐在心里给那个帖子盖上了“造谣”的印章。

后来焉栩嘉进入记者站。张颜齐发现他新闻稿写得还不错，一来二去交流也就多了起来，每天都能聊几句。

部门活动去轰趴，张颜齐在厨房忙进忙出，看着把土豆削到只有原有二分之一的焉栩嘉哭笑不得。部门里去活动的都是Alpha。焉栩嘉穿着一件黑色高领毛衣，张颜齐看他鼻尖沁出点汗，拿纸巾给他擦了擦：“热不热啊，室内有暖气也穿这么多。”

焉栩嘉笑盈盈地看他：“不热。”

笑起来的时候真该用漂亮形容。张颜齐心想，焉栩嘉的信息素会是什么味道呢，他这么爱喝旺仔牛奶，该不会是牛奶味？

揣测别人信息素是什么味道实在是不礼貌，张颜齐赶紧甩甩头把思绪抛开。

焉栩嘉把削完光溜溜的土豆递给他，张颜齐故作大惊小怪：“怎么缩水了？你还我刚刚的大土豆，不然算你私吞哈。”

焉栩嘉又开始笑，坐在矮矮的折叠凳上鹅鹅鹅。张颜齐看着他笑，心情也明朗起来。

晚上张颜齐和焉栩嘉睡一间。焉栩嘉入眠快，抱着枕头背对着张颜齐，几分钟后呼吸声就变得悠长。

张颜齐找了个舒服的姿势，也进入了梦乡。

凌晨的时候张颜齐醒了一次。他看到对面的焉栩嘉被子踢了一半，就准备下床给他盖好。谁料手指不小心擦过焉栩嘉小腿时发现那具躯体烫得惊人。

张颜齐判断他是发烧了，伸手去试他的额头。焉栩嘉睡梦中含混地吐字：“好热……想回家。”

张颜齐在一起轰趴的群里发了几条信息说明情况，准备先把焉栩嘉送回家吃点退烧药。

问了好几遍才问清楚地址，张颜齐费了老大劲儿约到一辆出租车，半拖半拉地把焉栩嘉塞进后座。

焉栩嘉脑袋搁在张颜齐肩膀上，脸上已经浮现出不正常的红晕。司机师傅很八卦地看了他们一眼，吹了声口哨。张颜齐赶紧解释：“他只是发烧了。”

司机师傅意味深长地说了一句：“怕不是发情吧。”

张颜齐有点生气，但也懒得再争论下去。好不容易到了焉栩嘉住的公寓，在电梯上的时候焉栩嘉已经站不住了，张颜齐架着他走进屋，把焉栩嘉放倒在床上的时候长出了一口气。

“嘉嘉，你家有退烧药吗？没有我现在去买。”

焉栩嘉缓慢地摇摇头。

张颜齐给他掖一下被子：“那你先躺一会儿，我去楼下药店给你买。”

“不用了。”焉栩嘉的声音很轻，伸手拽住张颜齐的衣摆。

张颜齐又试一下他额头的温度，还是烫：“你再烧下去就要烧坏了，乖，我马上就回来。”

焉栩嘉接下来的举动让张颜齐大吃一惊。

他拉下自己高领毛衣的领子，哧啦一下从后颈撕下一张贴纸。就在一瞬间，浓郁到几乎化不开的奶味在屋子里弥漫。焉栩嘉似乎轻笑了一声，声音带点计谋得逞的狡诈：“司机说得没错，我确实是发情了。”

他湿漉漉的眼睛望过来：“颜齐，我难受。帮帮我。”

张颜齐在被焉栩嘉拽到床上的时候还在目瞪口呆：“你是Omega你还敢和一群Alpha一起轰趴？！你知道自己是发情期还敢和我睡一个屋？我要是你的生理课老师非得被气吐血喽。”

焉栩嘉在解他的牛仔裤扣子，听到这话迅速反驳：“我本来不是发情期。你睡着的时候释放的信息素实在是太浓，我的抑制贴都不管用了。我是被迫进入发情期的好吗，比平时的发情期难受多了！”

当下也争辩不了几句。

身体的反应总是诚实的。

焉栩嘉像一锅热乎乎的牛奶粥，又香又甜又黏。张颜齐光是抚摸他的身体，他都难耐地喘。他右手五指握住张颜齐的大拇指，很依恋又很放心地把自己交给对方，把身体往张颜齐那里送。衣服什么的早就被丢到床下。张颜齐的手伸到他下身，触手一片湿滑。很容易就进入。

凌晨的天微亮，隔着窗帘的房间透进一点光。张颜齐很清楚地看着焉栩嘉情动迷蒙的脸，水光柔软的唇，又加快了动作。焉栩嘉呜咽起来，快感过于密集，想躲开的时候又被抓着脚踝拖回来。这一下进入得更深，焉栩嘉眼前白光一闪，眼泪直接滑了下来。

焉栩嘉的奶香和张颜齐淡淡的木质气味融合，竟混合出面包房的奇异香气。张颜齐每动一下焉栩嘉就低低地喘，声线像一颗沙沙的方糖。

这谁受得了啊。张颜齐自诩是个理智的Alpha，在这场肉体交缠里也无法保持长久的清醒。到后来焉栩嘉的眼角红得不像话，泪都要流尽。他侧过头去用手背捂住自己的眼睛。张颜齐把他的手拉到身侧，注视着他的眼睛和他接吻。

焉栩嘉靠在床头的靠枕上，刘海快盖住眼睛，勺子搅着碗里麦片慢慢吞咽。他的锁骨和上臂还连着一片红印，其他的痕迹隐进丝绸睡衣里。张颜齐轻轻在床边坐下。焉栩嘉放下勺子打了他一下：“你倒是够狠的。我下周五还要体测，这下跑不动了。”

“嚯，是谁先开始的啊？”张颜齐轻轻摸一下他的肩头，掰着指头帮他算：“今天是星期六。发情期一般3-5天，你不行就请假吧，身体重要。”

焉栩嘉抱着碗下床，脚刚触地的时候腿软了一下，走的几步路都顺拐。

他去冰箱里找冰激凌。张颜齐赶紧拦他：“你现在发情期，不能吃这个。”

焉栩嘉的叛逆劲儿上来了，他当着张颜齐的面挖了一大勺放进嘴里。好大一口牛奶冰激凌，被他口腔的高热融化。嘴角溢出一点白，他伸舌尖舔进去。

张颜齐无奈地笑笑，揽过他的肩头吻了上去。甜甜的牛奶味又开始在空气里飘散。

最后当然是床上见。

焉栩嘉趴着，张颜齐的手指先在他后颈的腺体上游走，舌尖触碰腺体的时候焉栩嘉抖得很厉害。张颜齐的手顺着焉栩嘉的蝴蝶骨往下。真正进去的时候焉栩嘉脸埋在被子里，长腿打开白花花的一片，一颤一颤地随着张颜齐的动作动着，光是视觉刺激就极其强烈。

张颜齐也是肉体凡胎一普通人，自然也没对他客气。

最后两个人都精疲力尽地抱在一起休息。

张颜齐亲亲焉栩嘉的鼻尖。焉栩嘉窝在他怀里，全身的力气都像被抽走。他的困意涌上来，两人一起又睡了个回笼觉。

睡醒之后就靠在一起玩手机。焉栩嘉突然开口：“张颜齐，你搬出来跟我一起住吧？”

张颜齐正在游戏里厮杀，听到这话手一抖送了个人头。“我可付不起你这房租啊。”

张颜齐说的倒也是实话。他成年后就没花过家里的钱，学费生活费都是自己赚的。

焉栩嘉笑嘻嘻地靠在他肩头看他玩：“我包养你！不要房租，给我做饭陪我睡就行了。”

得，张颜齐这盘游戏彻底打不下去了。他把手机扔在被子上，又去亲焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉在接吻的间隙腾出嘴说话：“你没看过那篇论坛帖吗？我可是家产千亿啊哈哈哈哈哈……”

一提到这张颜齐就头痛：“那它还说你是Alpha呢！无数Omega倒追魅力无限！”

焉栩嘉在被窝里笑成一团，强压下嘴角装严肃：“那你看我像Alpha吗？”

张颜齐把他眼前的刘海拨开，语气很温和却也很认真：“你……是不是专找我这种Alpha下手？说说看，得逞过多少次了？”

焉栩嘉弯弯的眉眼里竟透出些天真来。他慢慢挪到张颜齐身边，眼睛亮晶晶的：

“目标一直只有你而已。”

把肉倒进烧热的锅里时毫无意外地溅出油星来。焉栩嘉虽然戴着防护面罩和橡胶手套，还是被惊地往后一闪。被踩了脚的幕后指导张颜齐龇牙咧嘴地扶住焉栩嘉倒下来的身体，忍着脚上的痛督促：“快快，炒几下，肉要糊锅了！”

怎么会这样啊。焉栩嘉握着的木锅铲在不粘锅锅底哐啷哐啷铲的声音实在太让人头大。张颜齐插着腰伸着脖子看了半天，终于忍不住搭上手来：“要不还是我来，你去客厅玩会儿游戏。”

焉栩嘉躲开他的动作：“不行！”

一盘青椒炒牛肉终于端上桌。色香味，很抱歉都没有。张颜齐拉过焉栩嘉的手腕看表：“光是这个菜你就花了半个多小时。请问我们什么时候可以吃上晚饭呢？”

焉栩嘉恍若刚刚回过神来，他还拿着锅铲的手在空中虚晃一挥。

“张颜齐，我忘记煮饭了。”

最后还是出门吃。张颜齐看着桌上被冷落的那盘炒牛肉，想趁着焉栩嘉在沙发缝里找耳机的间隙把它扔了——实在是费牙又伤胃。没想到焉栩嘉后脑勺也长眼睛：“你在干什么？”张颜齐迅速改变行进方向转去拿保鲜膜：“没事没事，我就想把这盘肉放到冰箱里。”

焉栩嘉笑起来。他把耳机挂在脖子上，伸手抓了一把额前的碎发。张颜齐已经在门口换鞋，焉栩嘉冲过去从背后抱住。

张颜齐安抚似的反手拍拍他：“吃什么？”焉栩嘉的脸还贴在他后背上：“吃点清淡的。”

于是就去吃家常菜。焉栩嘉懒洋洋地夹一块鱼，筷子伸在面前观察了一会儿才放进嘴里，咀嚼的动作也很机械。张颜齐知道他又到了犯困的时候，怕他不小心被鱼刺卡住，专挑了几块没刺的部位给他。

焉栩嘉的反应已经有点迟缓，他半闭着眼睛撑着头，看起来蔫蔫的。

吃完饭两人在商场里转悠消食。张颜齐没走几步后背被拍了一掌。一转头发现是好久不见的周震南。周震南带着贝雷帽，一条阔腿裤脚下生风，耳朵上戴着一对耳坠，剑与玫瑰的图案，浅浅的银灰色。他的声音很惊喜：“好久不见啊。”

是啊是啊，张颜齐转头看一眼焉栩嘉，那个动作缓慢的挺拔身影插着兜在一个橱窗前放空。

他们闲聊了几句就拜拜，焉栩嘉走过来：“那是你朋友？好酷。”张颜齐点点头：“高中的时候做乐队认识的，他去年去美国学音乐了。”张颜齐手机叮一声响：“下周五晚上的毕业晚会记者站要负责直播，你跟我一起去吗？”

焉栩嘉自然同意。

张颜齐是自动化专业，和焉栩嘉的课表相差甚远。周五下了课以后焉栩嘉给他发消息说有事，晚饭就不一起吃了。张颜齐也没放在心上。

他提前去毕业晚会的会场架好直播的机位。

焉栩嘉到的时候场馆部门的学生在最后一遍调试灯光。张颜齐引着他到舞台前的直播机位边坐下。焉栩嘉盯着他，小扇子一样的睫毛在一道打过来的白光里格外明显，侧脸也毛茸茸的。

焉栩嘉偏过头向张颜齐展示：“你看。”

一颗小小的茶色烟晶嵌在耳垂上，衬得皮肤白而通透。张颜齐愣了一下：“你去打耳洞了？”

焉栩嘉点点头，他被记忆里的痛感激了一下：“没想到这么痛，所以我就打了这一个。”

“你知道吗颜齐，那束激光一下子就烧过来，我都闻到自己肉焦了的味道。”焉栩嘉小心地避开耳朵，把脑袋靠在张颜齐肩上：“给我打耳洞的护士也是个新手，我怕她紧张，一直没敢说痛。”

“其实痛死我了。”焉栩嘉声音稍微带点儿委屈，张颜齐听着心软软的。会馆的灯光不知道为什么全暗了下来。张颜齐感觉到焉栩嘉柔软的唇贴了上来。

“亲我一下，这样耳朵就不痛了。”

会场灯重新亮起来的时候，演出也快开始了。他们坐在最好的视角直播舞台，屏幕上弹幕刷得很快。一首《起风了》唱哭许多毕业生。转场的时候还能听见观众席低低的啜泣。两人不能让自己的声音也录进直播里，全程安静地靠在一起观看。

晚会结束以后他们被后台的主持人和场馆工作人员拉着一起切蛋糕吃。

“不用了不用了。”张颜齐笑得灿烂：“家里有小蛋糕，你们太辛苦了，你们吃吧。”

边上的小蛋糕本人踢了他一脚。

焉栩嘉打了耳洞以后洗头挺麻烦。张颜齐干脆拿了个脸盆，采用最原始的洗头方式。端着盆的张颜齐脑子里莫名浮现出“妈妈，洗脚！”的声音，他一个人在那里噗嗤一下笑出声，焉栩嘉瞥他一眼。

张颜齐慢慢用温水打湿他的头发，小心避开耳朵。那颗石头还是亮闪闪的，和焉栩嘉脖子上几粒小痣连成一线。张颜齐觉得自己似乎产生了错觉。怎么空气中的奶味越来越浓了呢。

焉栩嘉洗完头以后又去洗澡。张颜齐趁这个工夫去写直播的工作总结。他坐在电脑前噼里啪啦地敲键盘，没过多久感觉一颗巨型特浓牛奶糖走了过来。

焉栩嘉身上还冒着热气。他凑过来歪着头看张颜齐。

“你今天还吃奶油蛋糕吗？”

都送上门了，那哪有不吃的道理。

彩蛋：

高中同学聚会，恰好是张颜齐生日的前一天。

周震南故作神秘地把纸皇冠给张颜齐戴上——不管过程多无聊，仪式感还是要有。“你猜我们给你准备了什么？”

张颜齐茫然地抬头。

周震南手潇洒一挥，门口呼啦啦几个人推进来好大一个奶油蛋糕，他得意地说：“我们给你做了个20寸的！”

张颜齐的耳根却突然红了。

鼻尖好像又嗅到了熟悉的甜香。


End file.
